


Overwatch smut stories

by Drarnegas



Category: Final Fantasy VII, RWBY, overwatch
Genre: Anal, Crossover, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian, Pet Play, Rape, Sex, Smut, impregant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: My Overwatch smut stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Brigitte was finger herself as she was waiting for her master to return home, she knew she was´t aloud to do it when her master was´t home but she could´t stop herself. She miss her master so much that she needed to please herself while she waited. The only other thing that she could use to please herself was the tail butt plug she had but she did´t dare to touch it. The only other things that she was wearing was a pair of dog ears and a collared where it stod pet on.There was the sound of the door opening and Brigitte move as fast as she could on her hands and knees towards her master.  
“Woof, welcome home master.”  
Brigitte´s master turn out to be Moira the scientist of Talon. She had manage to capture the girl and turn her into a obedient sex pet. Or that was what she thought she had. Noticing how wet one of her hand was Moira ask.   
“Tell me mutt have you touch yourself again.”  
Brigitte look down at the floor in shame, “Y-yes master.”  
Moira grab her by her neck and lift her up and slam her against the wall. “I thought that I told you not to touch yourself once I not home, did´t I.” She said as she squeezing her neck choking her lightly.  
“I´m sorry master, I just miss you so much.” Brigitte plead.  
Moira did´t listen she drag Brigitte towards a couch and bend the girl over her lap and spank her ass.  
“Who´s a bad stupid mutt.” Moira said as she slap her pet´s ass.  
“I AH-am-AH a stu-AH stupid mutt.”  
Moira continue to slap Brigitte´s ass until it was bright red. “On you knees pet if you miss my cock so much then I going to fuck you until you can´t feel you legs. Moira unbuckle her pants letting her huge bitch breaker out while Brigitte got on her knees and raise her ass up. Moira line cock up against Brigitte´s pussy and with one trust her went in and stretch her pussy out, she then started to fuck her roughly.   
“Your nothing but a walking fuck hole for me, you worthless mutt.”  
“Y-yes AH I only exist AH for you and your cock master.”  
Moira went faster and faster making her pet moan out, she went so fast and hard so that Brigitte´s legs and arm gave up and she colapse on the floor but Moira just continue to fuck her and now she could do it harder. She gave one slam and then she came her biggest load she ever had making Brigitte´s stomach bulge out.  
Moira pull out and stood up. “Clean yourself up mutt and maybe I will be nice to you later.” And with that she walk away


	2. Chapter 2

“Goddamn it let me go”  
“No way chica not until you give us what we want.”  
“You can choice to give us information on Overwatch or give the us a good rimjob.”  
“Really?”  
“Look chica we are really stress out and pent up so just give us a rimjob and we will let you go this time, we know that you wont give us ant info so just open that mouth and stick out you tongue.”  
“(Sigh) Fine” Brigitte said as she open her mouth and stuck her tongue out.  
Sombra was the first of the two to remove her pants and panties and went for Brigitte´s mouth, she grab the girl´s hair and push her deep up her ass enjoying the girl´s tongue moving in her rectum.  
“Oh fuck that´s feels good, I getting close to cumming.” Sombra said as she push the girl deeper.  
Soon she came and move over so that Widowmaker could take her place, what they did´t know was that Brigitte was getting turn on by this. Once Widows fat ass was over her mouth she vigorously ate her out making the older woman moan.  
“Oh looks like someone is enjoying this, maybe we should keep her around for a time.”   
Widow did´t let Brigitte rest at anytime, she just push the girl deep and deep into her ass so that she could enjoy that tongue. Brigitte came in her amour form just licking Widows rectum and she loved it, maybe she should stay and server the two sexy ladies.  
Widow soon came, but as she moved away Brigitte lean forward until she feel down on the ground.  
“Please let me have some more.”  
Sombra and Widow look at each other and smile, they were going to get a lovely pet.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rather calm day for the members of Overwatch, this was why D.va was currently sitting at her computer live streaming herself playing Starcraft 2 remaster rank. Hundreds of thousands of people were watching her dominating match after match. What D.va did´t know was that Sombra the hacker of Talon was watching the stream as well, and she had something plan for the viewer of the super star streamer. As D.va queue up for another match, Sombra hijack the stream making sure that D.va would´t see what was happening.   
“Hola everyone, you are probably wondering what´s going on, well I have decided to show you all a interesting video I made of you beloved D.va.” The hacker said as she disappeared and instead as a video of D.va was getting ready to enter her mech. She was dress in her black cat cosplay dress, to which the viewer was spamming the chat with emojis and lewd talks, to which D.va did´t see. The video continue to play and as D.va enter her mech and the camera switch to the inside of the mech and showed D.va´s ass, pussy, cock and balls. Then two dildos came out and enter D.va´s ass and pussy and started to vibrate and gently piston in and out of her, this earn a moaning from D.va to which the chat went even more crazy with the lewd talk and emojis and once again D.va did´t see anything.   
There was a fake mouth in the mech to which D.va put her cock into if and that emitted another moan from her as it suck her off. D.va was moaning quietly as she went around the battlefield blasting Talon minions, but that was something that her fans did´t care. They were all to busy masturbating to D.va getting fuck in her holes and getting her cock suck off. Meanwhile with in Sombra´s own little sanctum, the hacker was sitting in only a lose tank top as she as pressing a vibrator against her pussy as she was cumming and leaking pussy juice all over her chair. This video was one of many she had made with D.va, but this was her favorite one of them all, so she was´t going to miss the chance to pleasure herself as she shared it with D.va´s own fans.  
During the whole stream, D.va never notice that there was anything wrong with her stream or her chat. To her the stream went well and the chat just went a little quite for about a half an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

The members of team RWBY were happy to have won their first match in the Vytal tournament and they were going to celebrate in their own ways. Blake and Weiss were going to find something to do around all the stalls outside the arena while Ruby and Yang were going to the city and Jr´s club.  
When the two sisters got to the bar it would see like the place was kinda low, since it was´t that late, but the girls did´t mind they walk to the bar-disk and order some non alcohol drinks. They notice that there was a new girl working there, she introduce herself as Tifa, she also told them about a new patron called Sombra. Since there was´t that many people in the club right now so they all sat down at a booth and started to talk and drink.  
“Well congratulation your first victory here´s to many.” Tifa said as they cheer.

“Thanks we are probably going to win this.” Yang said before drowning her drink.  
They told jokes with each others and laugh as they keep getting more drinks, to the point were they were a little tipsy. “Hey would´t be fun if we all got in to one of the rooms backstage and have some fun.” Yang said with a smirk. Both Tifa and Sombra look at her and Ruby, “Are you sure about that, dose Ruby know about sex even?” Sombra ask.  
“I sure do, and I would´t mind doing it with you Sombra.” Ruby said slurry to which Sombra giggle a little and blush. “Ok then lets go.” Tifa said as they finish their drinks and walk backstage. They barely got through the door before Yang and Tifa started to make out, their soft breast smashing against at each other as small amounts of drool ran down their mouths and ran down their body´s. Meanwhile Sombra tease Ruby by groping her ass through the red reapers clothes sinking her hand in to her making Ruby moan and blush slightly. Tifa push Yang down on the bed and kneel down in front of her and remove Yang´s shorts and pull Yang´s huge meaty veniy girl cock out, her eyes widen and she started to drool seeing just how big it was. 

“Wow Yang just how big are you really.” Yang giggle a little at the question before she answer.” Around 21-22 inches and about as thick as a soda can, if that´s help.” Tifa just lick her lips and pull her tank top of letting her huge E-cup breast out and wrap them around Yang´s meaty cock to which Yang just moan as she felt those soft warm huge tits around her cock. Even Tifa´s massive set of tits wren´t enough to fully contain Yang´s impressive girl meat, the tip and a few inches were poking out of Tifa´s cleavage.And once Tifa started to move her tits up and down breathing softly at her cockhead was making her cock leak with precum all over Tifa´s breast making them shine and make it easier for the bar-maiden to titfuck her lover for the night. Tifa lean down and lick up the precum as it kept pumping out, she then went deeper and took the head and the first 3 inches gently sucking up and down on it making Yang throw her head back moan louder at the pleasure.   
Meanwhile Sombra had bend Ruby up against the wall and rip a hole in her leggings and push her panties asides, seeing Ruby´s cute little bubble ass turn Sombra on so much that she grinned her crotch against Ruby´s ass. Ruby blushes as she felt that massive bulge rub against her ass, the teasing was so much that she was leaking her pussy juice all over her raged clothes and legs, drips of it was making it to the floor. “Come on please just put it in me already.” Sombra just smack Ruby´s ass making it jiggle and Ruby moan a little, “Easy there girl, please tell me what you want.” Sombra smirk a little as she know what Ruby wanted. 

”Please just put your big cock inside my pussy already.” Ruby plead, to which Sombra just shook her head. “I not gonna put it in there, there is a much cuter hole back her to fuck.” Sombra said slapping Ruby´s ass again watching as those bubbly globe of ass cheeks jiggle and wobble on impact as she kept teasing her. Ruby was going crazy not getting that cock inside her and hearing and seeing her sister enjoying´s Tifa´s titjob was just making it worst for her. “Please Sombra f,,,fuck my ass please.” Ruby said as she was on the brink of going mad. Seeing that Ruby could´t keep it up any longer Sombra decided that it was time to give the smaller girl what she wanted, so she move back a little and unzip her pants and pull her cock out. It was´t as big as Yang´s but it was still nearly two foot of thick meaty girl cock that was going to fuck Ruby. Sombra lifted her cock and tease that little hole smearing her precum all over it so that she could lube up a little before she push the first inches in. Ruby´s eyes widen as she felt that cock entering her stretching her ass out much more then any toy she had use, looking down she could also see the outline of Sombra´s cock head making a bulge in her as it push upwards. Sombra was enjoying just how tight Ruby´s ass was and she had to bit her lips just to not cum right there and now as she move more of her cock meat in. Once Sombra felt her balls slap against Ruby´s ass cheeks she buckle her hips up and started to fuck Ruby fast and rough making the smaller girl moan out in pleasure.

Yang seeing her sister getting fuck and how good Tifa´s titjob was, seems to be to much for her as her cock was throbbing hard showing that she was close to cumming. But before she could do that Tifa pull her soft lips and huge melons away, leaving Yang wimping a little.”I don´t want you to cum on my tits or in my mouth, no I want you to cum inside my pussy, don´t worry it´s a safe day.”Tifa said a she stood up and push Yang on to her back and pull down her shorts and thong she was wearing and then she climb up at the bed and line herself up at Yang´s cock teasing it with her pussy lips. “Why don´t you show me those tits of yours, lets see if they are as big as mine.” Tifa said. Yang just smile as she remove the jacket and top that she was wearing letting her DD-cups out and exposing the nipple piercing she had on both of her nipples, it was a simple rod going through her nipples with the two balls at each ends holding them together. Tifa smile and lean down and kiss Yang smashing their huge´s breast against each other making their nipples hard on contact as Tifa lower her hips so that Yang was entering her pussy. Yang moan in to the kiss as she felt Tifa´s warm walls hugging her cock as she move deeper and deeper into her until she hit her cervix.   
Yang grab Tifa´s hips and pull her down making the bar-maiden moan back into the kiss as she felt that big cockhead entering her womb and started to bash against her womb. Yang did´t go easy on her as she fuck Tifa hard making the girl´s ass cheek jiggle on impact as her huge heavy balls sack were hitting them. Tifa pull away from Yang´s lips and lean up and was now riding her harder, Yang did´t know just how much more she could keep this going before she came.  
Sombra had taking a hold of Ruby as she was fucking her, the poor girl could´t quite handle Sombra´s massive cock inside her ass. Her legs had lost all of there strength and she would have fallen if Sombra did´t catch her. Sombra lifted Ruby up so that she was leaning with her back against Sombra´s chest, Ruby could feel through the clothes that Sombra also had her nipples pierce though she did´t know what kind of piercing Sombra had she could still feel them as she was moving up and down on Sombra´s cock. The feeling she was getting from them as she was moving was making her feel funny as they just seem to add to the pleasure. Sombra move Ruby over to the bed and gently drop her next to Yang, both sister look at each other and kiss each other as Sombra came inside Ruby´s ass while Yang came inside Tifa´s pussy. Both the girls were getting filled up with a huge amount of cum making their stomach bulge out a little. Tifa and Ruby came as well, Ruby cumming all Sombra´s pelvis and the bed while Tifa came all over Yang´s washboard stomach. The four of them rested only for a few mins before they started to fuck again.


	5. Chapter 5

D.va was not feeling all that well, well actually she as feeling both horny as a dog in the heat, but she was also board. Which made masturbating kinda diffecult. This was what made her feel under the weather, as she thought that she was going to spend another day like this, her door open and Mercy walk in.

“Hi D.va, how are you feeling.”

“I horny and board so not good.”

“Well that’s sad to hear.”

“Hey doc, think you can help me by giving me a rimjob or fuck me.”

“Your not even going to hid the fact that your horny and an anal slut, ok fine then.” Mercy said as she move over to the teen super star and remove the girl’s shorts. Seeing that bubbelly ass, Mercy could’t help but to spank it a little, which earn her a moan from D.va. After that she went in and started to eat the girl’s ass out. D.va moan as she felt thst tongue move around roughly inside her, her toes curle up as she moan louder into the pillow as she was finally getting some pent up relief removed. Mercy continue to go deeper and rougher, moving two fingers in along the asshole and finger the girl a little. When D.va came Mercy stop and removed her leggings and grab a strap on that D.va had and put it on. She then started to fuck the girl hard.

“You like that you butt slut,”

“Ooooo yesss doc l love it and l needed it.” D.va moan out in pleasure as her roll up her skull and her mind driften away.


	6. Chapter 6

D.va had done some upgrades on her mech suit and were now giving it a test ride. So far everything seemed to along just fine, but then her screen went red and her mech went into lock mood trapping her in it.

“Hello anybody their, l need some help.” D.va scream but nobody answer her. Suddenly their was a sound behind her and before she knew it her suit was rip open leaving her ass out hanging.

“What the fuck, whAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG”

That was all D.va could say as a dildo in the shape of a horse cock slide into her ass. Once half of it was in her it started to piston in and out of her making her moan and leak pussy juice. D.va’s mind were being melted as she could only enjoy the massive pleasure she had, she loved anal and was a size queen, hence why she had this fake horse cock. But she use ut when she was alone and not while the others could see her. Speaking off which, looking over the test area were the other females of Overwatch and they could’t help pleasing themself as they watch the vid showing D.va getting fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

DThe Overwatch team were out on a mission, trying to stop Talon from stealing military information. D.va were moving alone around an area trying to find some of the Talon agent. What she did´t know was that Sombra was looking through a surveillance camera and follow her. Sombra had been planning to have some fun with the girl. Using her hacking skill she made it so that the mech air filtter would make it so that the air were emitting a aphrodisiac like substance filling D.va´s lungs. At first the super e-star did´t notice anything, but after a min she lost her mind as she was leaking juice from her pussy drenching her suits lower part quickly. She needed to finger herself and fast, so she jump out of her mech and rush into a building and hurry towards the bathroom. When she got to it she found Sombra sitting their naked with a huge cock hanging between her legs.

“Hello slut. Here´s a cock for you.” Sombra snicker as D.va throw herself at her cock and showed down that meaty girl cock down her throat. She gave Sombra a vacuum like blowjob, moving slowly up and quickly down taking it deeply, not even gagging. She rip her drench part of her suit and showed four fingers into her soaking wet pussy and finger her madly spraying her juice all over the floor. Sombra just moan from the pleasure that she got form this slut she had made. She started to push her hips forward face fucking D.va harder and faster, her fat cum tank slapping against D.va´s throat making Sombra moan more. She went balls deep and held D.va down at her base and came pumping a huge thick load down the sluts throat. D.va took it and gulp it all down, their was so much cum that her belly started to expand a little. Sombra pull out once she were done, still hard and sat down on a chair that she brought along. She guested for D.va to get on her cock. And D.va did so jumping on that cock and shoved up her ass, she moan as she slid down on that cock. Once she were on the base Sombra grab D.va´s waist and started to fuck her hard.

Hours pass as Sombra fuck D.va´s ass loss. The aphrodisiac had worn off but D.va´s mind were gone already so it did´t matter really. Sombra had cum at least a gallon or so in her little pet slut. Sweat were clinging and running down their body as Sombra came a final time, cumming so much that D.va were vomiting up cum from her mouth. Once Sombra stop D.va slid of her now flaccid cock and landed face first on the floor, cum leaking out of her loss gaping ass and mouth. “I going to love keeping you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweaty Brigitte just comes out of the gym after finishing her daily workout. On her way home to her apartment she meets her neighbor kuvira. The 2 talk and ultimately hit it off in more ways than one. (Futa Brigitte,Anal,Rimjob,Amazon position).

Brigitte sigh in relief as she put the weight back on its place, sweat were glistering and was running down her body. She was done with her 2 hour workout, she could feel how her sport bra and gym short were kilning to her body as she made her way out of the gym. She did´t use the gyms shower as she lived only a few feet´s away from the gym, so she just went home and took an relaxing shower at home instead. As she steep out she could feel the sun beam down on her, it was a hot day even early as it was now. Thinking no more of is Brigitte headed home.

As got closer to her apartment she ran into her neighbor Kuvira, who appeared to have finish her jogging run.

“Hey Kuvira, how´s it going.”

“Hi Brigitte, I doing fine, tho I did had to stop my run. To damn hot to run anything longer then a few yards. See your either just came out from a swimming pool or ran through this heat.”

“Hehe, nah I just came back from the gym, been their the last 2 hours. Got to keep these girl´s into form.” Brigitte said giggling a little as she flex her arm. 

“True to that, but damn what are you lifting in order to get these kinds of muscles. I do my own share of bench press and dumb bell lifting, but I don´t even come close to your muscles.” Kuvira said as she poke at Brigitte´s biceps.

“470 lbs that what I lift.”

“Damn, shit your out lifting me with over 150 lbs.”

They continue to talk and as they did so Kuvira could´t help but to be drawn to Brigitte´s body, she had a crush on girls that were strong and could show that and Brigitte was the perfect example of an strong girl. An more impressive six pack then her own, strong arms and legs along with all the curves and other aspect that made her a damn sexy woman. Kuvira held her eyes on those D-cups, despite being hidden by the sport bra´s fabric the brunet was so sweaty that the fabric was damp and show a little of the younger woman´s breast and nipples. All that sweat was making the brunet´s body even more sexy then it was with all that glistering. And when Kuvira got a sniff of Brigitte´s sweaty body, she could feel herself getting wet a bit.

Brigitte could see that the woman was drooling over her body as she was eyeing it. She was more or less doing the same with Kuvira´s body but hiding it better, or she thought. She forgot that her cock was getting rock hard from looking over the athletic build woman. And when Kuvira saw that bulge she got out of her trance.

“Well it looks like someone is happy to see me.” Kuvira said pointing toward Brigitte´s crotch. The brunet look down and gave a small laugh as she look back up at Kuvira. “Well would you like to help me calm this fellow down.”

Kuvira just node as they walk back to Kuvira´s apartment, as soon as the door was close, Brigitte pin Kuvira against the wall and kiss her deeply and dominating, however Kuvira push back with her own tongue. Kuvira loved how Brigitte´s sweaty breast were press against her own and how rough the younger woman was. She could fee that cock move up and press the shorts fabric against her own shorts and wet pussy. Brigitte was loving Kuvira´s taste as she kiss her, she move her hands down toward that firm ass and grab it and lifted her up a little. She then move one of them to the hem and pull the shorts down to Kuvira´s ankle, pulling away and looking down she could see that the older woman was dripping wet.

“Well how about we get started with taking care of my little friend.” Brigitte said as she pull her short down letting her 15 inch long and 7 inch thick cock out along with her lemon size smooth balls.

“O my your big every were it seems, but I have a request. Anal and you can start with giving me a nice deep rimjob to make it a bit easier.” Kuvira said as she turn around and smack her ass before she grab her cheeks and spread them out. Brigitte lick her lips as she kneel down and press her tongue out and started to lick Kuvira´s puckers outer rim. She made it very wet before she push it deeper in earning her some moan from Kuvira.

“Oooooohhhh,,,,,fuucckk your good with that tongue, wonder how that cock will feel.” 

Brigitte pull away as a string of drool connected to her tongue and Kuvira´s ass. “Well why wait when I can pound you right now.” Brigitte said as she rose up but she was push down and flee on her back, Kuvira garb both the younger woman´s legs and held them up as she line her ass against that cock that was standing on full mast.

“Or I can fuck you in a amazon pose, I always wanted to try this one.” Kuvira said as she move down and press her ass against the cock and moan as it enter her tight pucker. Once she got half down on said cock she started to move up and down fast and hard grunting as she slam down. Brigitte were grunting and moaning in a mix of pleasure and annoyance, she was loving how tight Kuvira´s ass was but she wanted to fuck her in a position that was not like this. Kuvira kept going until she reach the base of Brigitte´s cock and grinded against it before moving up and slamming herself even harder down on to that cock. She loved how big and fat Brigitte´s cock was and she was going to milk it fall of that it was worth.

After 20 mins of non stop fucking both women were panting as sweat had gather up, Kuvira kept on going for a few second before she slam down at the base again as Brigitte came inside her filling her up with a big thick load. Kuvira moan as she came spraying her juice all over Brigitte´s face. Once she stop cumming she let go of Brigitte´s legs and move backwards again the wall as she slid of that limp cock. 

Brigitte were taking deep breath as she look up against the ceiling.” Next time I will be on the top.”

“Hehe,,,,buy me dinner first.”

“Ar,,,,,are you free this weekend.”

“Ye,,yes I am.”

“Then that´s a date then, around 7″

“Sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana hits female Roadhog with her sleep dart and rides her cock as she sleeps. (Futa, thick)

Ana had her sight on the 7,3 feet tall thick outlawed known only as Roadhog. The huge woman were reeking havoc in the area and Ana had been given the mission to take her out and put her in jail. The old sniper took on final look on the human tank and pull her trigger firing away her sleeping dart, it hit the massive woman and within a few sec she went down.

As Ana made her way towards the sleeping behemoth, she could see a rather large bulge in the scavengers torn pants. Curious to what it was, Ana unzip those pants and watch as an 14 inch can thick cock flop out. “Well would you look at that.” Ana said as she lick her lips. She look around and saw that she was alone, so she move up and rested on the thick woman´s waist. She then pull her pants down and grab that cock and move down until her pussy were rested against it and move and she move it in her.

“Oohh fuck your are big.” Ana moan out as she felt her walls getting stretch out more then it had ever been by a cock. She took in a few inches slowly but once she was half way in she started to ride the thick woman´s cock. Ana´s juice were running down her legs and onto Roadhog´s waist as she went faster and took more and more of that cock into her needy cunt.

“Fuck I needed this cock, shame that I have to lock you in.” Ana said as she could feel her orgasm getting closer. Ana gave a loud moan as she came all over that cock, she laid over the taller woman´s body and waited until her orgasm were done. After that she move of that cock and pull her pants up, she then call her contractor and told them that the job was done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va was at the gym doing her usual light workout when she saw Korra, a beautiful muscular woman, checking the korean streamer out. Cut to the shower room where Korra has D.Va on her knees taking every inch of Korra's horse-like cock while the dark skin woman records it on D.Vas phone... Well they THINK it's just recording... It's actually streaming live, and naturally a record breaking broadcast.

D.va sigh as she finish her set on the treadmill, she grab her water bottle and took a big gulp of it. As she put the bottle down she saw a dark skin muscular woman looking at her, D.va blush a little as she thought the woman was really sexy and the thought of this woman find her attractive made her feel hot and not from being sweaty. Seeing as her set was done D.va grab her stuff and quickly move towards the locker rooms, once in she the room she got out of her sweaty clothes and hit the showers. However she had barely start the shower before she was meet by that same dark skin woman that had look at her in the gym.

“Well hello their cutie, my name is Korra and I got to say you look much sexier without any clothes.”

D.va´s face were red and her heart were beating rapidly as she heard those words, but once she came back to her mind and took a good look at Korra´s body, her face went even more red. Korra was naked and showed of her muscular body on full display, she had an 8 pack and strong arms and legs, but what was shocking her the most was the huge 16 inch horse cock that was between Korra´s legs. It was´t even hard and it was already this big, it look to be thicker then what her hand could wrap around and those balls looks so big and she bet they were full of cum.

“Like what your seeing, well how about you kneel down and give it a taste.” Korra said as she push D.va down on to her knees. The Korean stream did make any resistance and once she were on her knees she grab that cock and pull it up to her face. It was so heavy even with using both her hands it took her some effort to pull it up to her mouth. Once she manage to lift it up she open her mouth and started to lick it making Korra shiver a little and moan. Once D.va had done that for a few min she took the first inches in her mouth.

Meanwhile Korra had grab D.va´s phone and were recording all of this, well she thought that she did. What Korra did´t know was that D.va had set it up so that her phone would start live stream as soon as she press record on her phone and send a notification to her fans. So with in mins D.va´s fans were watching their idol face fucking herself on a huge horse cock. If either of them could see the chat they would see the fans freak out and spam how much they love this and wanted more. Some fans were also putting out links to the stream to others and so more and more people join in and watch. Soon millions of people were watching Korra face fuck D.va.

“Mm fuck yeah this is good, you are a natural cock sucker. Wanna go on a date some time cutie, I left my number in your phone.” Korra said started to trust faster and harder as her cock throb hard. After a few more mins of hard trusting Korra hilted against D.va´s face and came a gallon of cum into the smaller girl. The fans could see how much D.va´s stomach started to bloat out until Korra was done cumming after 3 mins. Once Korra was done she stop recording and send it to her own phone so that she could watch it later. “Ok see you later cutie.” Korra said leaving D.va were she was. The Korean stream just made a cum burp before passing out.


End file.
